A Watery Love
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Ryan and Luca come to a few realizations. Back again sorry for the delay.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Seiken Desnetsu 2 (Secret of Mana) is not mine and neither are the characters. They belong to Squaresoft and a bunch of other people.  
  
A/N: Heya peeps. Deth here with another idea for a story. This time my feature will be taking us back to the wonderful world of Secret of Mana/Seiken Densetsu 2. For those who know me, and my way of writing, it's going to be a romance of course. Probably a bit fluffy and romantic, but oh well that's what I like to write. Well on with the feature presentation.  
  
Oh yeah this is a Luca/MC fic for those interested. Reason being there are not many (I know of one off hand), and the other is that every one, even the Sage of Water, needs some one to love. Well I hope you enjoy. If not flame me. I don't mind.  
  
A Watery Love  
  
Ryan looked at the Sword of Mana once more, as it lay buried in the stone. It was hard to believe that he, a simple youth in his own eyes, saved the world from the same catastrophe that happened in the ancient legends. He explored the world, made many friends, and lost several on the journey.  
  
Dyluck, a young man from Pandora, who was manipulated by Thanatos into becoming a new body for the ancient Lich, sacrificed himself. The Sprites, beings that relied on Mana, were all lost, including the one that traveled with him on his journey. The Emperor and his underlings were all killed. Even his Mother, the Mana Tree itself was destroyed during the battles. So many wasted lives all from mans selfish acts Ryan though as he once more turned his back from the sword and head home to Potos.  
  
No longer using the Mana Sword Ryan still kept hold of a few of the weapons he had earned upon his journey. He was especially fond of the Daedalus Lance that he had received from Luca near the beginning of the journey. He still remembered the first time he had spoken to her.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The Temple of Water stood before him. Its ancient beauty still untouched by the touch of time. As he stepped through the doors he could hear the rush of water all around him, almost as if the palace itself was made of water. Continuing deeper within the Ancient structure Ryan could see waterfalls and even pulls of water existed inside this wonderful building.  
  
Stepping on a switch to activate the stairs he climbs up to the center of the temple. In front of him a small pyramid rises. As if by magic the entirety of the pyramid cascades water down its sides. At the very top a large seed sits, around it a slight blue aura is shown. Ryan stares at it in awe, the water of the palace itself seems to flow from the very spot the seed sits.  
  
Not noticing the young aqua haired lady who suddenly walked from around a pillar. "Can I help you?" The young Lady says in a voice like a stream, calm, cool, gentle.  
  
Turning to face her the Ryan was struck by her beauty. Her Aqua Hair went down well past her waist and nearly touched the floor. Her robes were beautiful and simple at once, as if they were bought for the greatest of kings, but were worn by a peasant. However her manners were not that of a peasant. She acted like a Noble Lady but with an air of kindness around her. What really had captured him were her deep Aquamarine eyes, almost as if they were reflection of a clear lake. He could feel them look into his soul but gently not a pierce that would make one draw back.  
  
Finally gathering his voice Ryan looked at her and asked. "Excuse me Miss, but where is the Sage of Water, Luca?"  
  
Just as he finishes Jema climbs the opposite stairs raising his voice so Ryan could hear it. "Ryan how rude of you. You stand before Lady Luca." Kneeling in front of Luca, Jema raises his head, "I have returned Lady Luca."  
  
Ryan, feeling both embarrassed and slightly shocked from the revelation was slightly shocked and points at Luca. "You mean she is Sage Luca who has been protecting these lands for 200 years?" He says, nearly yelling.  
  
Standing Jema looks at the young lad. "Yes."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Looking up at the sky Ryan sighed, it had been a long time since the last time he saw Luca. Looking at the lance in his hand he decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to go visit her now.  
  
Just as he turned to start going once again from the under brush a Rabbite leaps out and attacks him. Ducking the initial attack by the Rabbite Ryan turned and tried attacking the creature, thrusting the lance deep into the creature. The injured Rabbite exploded in a puff of smoke. Turning from the now deceased Rabbite Ryan noticed several more in front of him. Charging forward Ryan slowly began to wade through the rabbits on his road to the Temple of Water.  
  
Part 1 End  
  
A/EN: I thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to do this in parts. I'll see what I can do but I have a small idea what I want to do. But who knows maybe this will become as dead as most of my other fics. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan, Luca or SoM. I do own a copy of the game.  
  
A/N: Well since we know I did very little with actually getting Ryan and Luca together last chapter I gotta continue. So here is the next part of the story. As told by Luca this time. Major Kudos' goes to GreatLight432 for giving me a bit of an idea of how to work this chapter.  
  
A Watery Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Luca glanced out one of the many windows of the Water Temple. She enjoyed this time of peace, just as she always had. However, this time she could feel something missing in her life. Jema had left once more to work for the good of Mana. Sighing, Luca listened to the song that the water played as it cascaded down from the Mana Seed of Water.  
  
Turning around slowly she proceeded to the altar of the Mana Seed and looked at it. She'd been watching it for 2 centuries now and even now it felt like an honor to be allowed to do so. Although it wasn't really her choice she was still glad to do it.  
  
Sitting on one of the steps leading up to the seed Luca began forming water bubbles in the air. Sure, when there was war and tragedy she had lots to do. However, these times of peace were long. Usually she would spend her time talking to the flows of water and gathering the news of the world here in this chamber where all the water meets.  
  
She couldn't quite discern why she was feeling so ... depressed? Yes, that's what she felt right now, depressed. Picking at her robe lightly, Luca tried to discern why she was feeling so depressed. It was almost like something was missing from her life.  
  
Then it hit her. She missed Ryan. Even while he was traveling through the world thwarting the Empire at every step, he had always made time to stop by and say hi to her. He had even, on a few occasions, come to save her. Especially the first time when Geshtar stormed the temple and threw her down into what for all intents and purposes was the dungeon under the temple.  
  
-FlashBack-  
  
She shivered once more. She had never realized that the temple had this underground area. Wrapping her arms around her legs she cried softly. Though she was the Sage of Water she was still a being with emotions. This was the first time she had ever felt scared. She wasn't sure if some one would rescue her or not.  
  
Hearing footsteps Luca quickly stood and composed herself not sure who would be on the other side of the bars. Looking up at who it could be, she saw green hair and armor, which told her it was the same general as the one who had stormed the temple in the first place.  
  
"Where is the boy and his sword?" The General said with a cold, menacing, and slightly mechanical tone. She wondered about this man standing in front of her: Was he really as ordinary as he seemed or was there something more hidden behind what some would say was a pretty face?  
  
She didn't consider him pretty. His features were too chiseled, too fine and perfect. She then thought of Ryan. He was handsome but in a more realistic manner. He was kind too, treating her like a normal woman despite being 200 years old and the Sage of Water.  
  
Returning the General's cold gaze with a defiant one of her own Luca stood with steel in her spine. "I would never tell a dog of the Empire where Ryan is."  
  
Grinning, the General ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Luca Sage of Water, I believe we have reached a stalemate. You want out and I want the boy..." As he was about to continue a soldier ran down and knelt behind the General.  
  
"Lord Geshtar, the boy with the Mana Sword is returning here and he is bringing the Mana Seed of Water with him." The soldier said not noticing that Luca was listening to the conversation also.  
  
"Thanks for the report. Head upstairs and prepare the surprise." Geshtar turned to Luca and smiled wickedly at her. "Well my Sage of Water seems like I won't need to interrogate you after all." Walking into the cell Geshtar grabbed a hold of Luca's arm and begins to pull her out of the cell. "Why not come up and watch the battle first-hand. That way you can see Ryan die for yourself." Laughing cruelly Geshtar began to drag the Sage up through the temple towards the altar.  
  
Using her free arm Luca slapped Geshtar hard across his face. Geshtar turned his head and gripped her arm harder lifting her off the ground so the two are eye level. "You're going to regret doing that when the boy dies," he said with an ugly sneer before returning to the task at hand.  
  
Luca hoped that Ryan would be able to stop Geshtar. The progress through the temple was slow as she and Geshtar slowly climbed the various stairways and ramps that led to the altar. Upon reaching the altar Geshtar held her by an arm twisted around her back. Luca put on her best bland expression. She didn't want Ryan to see her in pain.  
  
As Luca adjusted her emotional balance a loud crashing sound was heard followed by the sound of a monsters dying howl. Looking at the staircase Luca could see a mop of brown hair ascend followed shortly by Ryan's face.  
  
Though not showing it Luca thought he was handsome. He looked a little boyish but he was still young. His muscles were fine and smooth but still well defined under his clothes. His hair was always smoothed down but when he ran it would blow around and flutter almost, from the slightest wind. Smiling softly Luca knew that Ryan would be able to beat whatever Geshtar had planned.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Smiling at the memory Luca stands up and faces the altar. Kneeling before it she prepared to pray to the Mana Goddess, as she had done routinely everyday for the last 200 hundred years. However, as she was about to begin a loud crashing sound was heard coming through the temple as if some one penetrated the sacred seal around the palace.  
  
Standing up the Sage of Water rushed through the temple listening to the water as she went. Despite a lot of the garble a few streams of water were telling her a young boy was lying injured at the entrance. Picking up her pace Luca rushed down the steps flinging the doors open without changing her pace.  
  
Pulling open the main entrance doors Luca gasps in a combination of shock and horror. Lying on the front steps of the temple is Ryan bruised and battered. Quickly getting on the ground next to him Luca pulls Ryan's head onto her lap and starts to try and heal him.  
  
-End Chapter 2-  
  
A/EN: Well here is the Second Chapter to my latest romance. Again major kudos' goes to Greatlight for giving me a hand as well as some one to toss my ideas at. And this is no way the end of the fic. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan, Luca or SoM. I do own a copy of the game.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Greatlight432 once more for helping me with this as an editor and keeping me true to my belief of keeping, for the most part, what happens in the game true to the story. Also if you have the time, then check out his fics that combine Final Fantasy and Sailor Moon. They are some of the best stories I have read recently that I haven't already read.  
  
A Water Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ryan slowly rose through the pain of his injuries. He had run into more rabites on his short walk to the Water Temple then he had expected. Even with a fully charged attack they had nearly overwhelmed him. If it had not been for his proximity to the Water Temple's boundary he would have died on the field.  
  
Ryan could feel the burning from each of his wounds. He had managed to climb up the stairs to the Temple before the pain finally caused him to pass out. How long he had lain there he wasn't sure. After a while though, he could feel this gentle, cooling sensation running over his body.  
  
Slowly opening an eye Ryan could see a mass of aqua colored hair. Opening the other gave him a better picture: the Sage of Water, leaning over him. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she tried to heal the wounds he had received on his short journey to the Water Temple. Not wanting to disturb her Ryan closed his eyes and remembered the last time this had happened.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Climbing the final set of steps leading to the altar Ryan felt apprehensive. The grounds of the temple were littered with monsters he had never seen before. He along with a girl he had met named Maye, as well as the Sprite, Lexi were a bit bewildered by this.  
  
Cautiously looking around the altar area Ryan took in the site. Imperial Soldiers stood all around, weapons ready for the slightest action. Near the altar stood a figure wearing green armor. However that's not what caught his attention. Standing in front of the general was Luca. Her hair slightly out of place, her robes covered in a layer of slime and dust. For a brief moment Ryan's anger flared as he saw the way the man with green armor was holding Luca, with an arm twisted around her back.  
  
"LUCA!!" Ryan yells as he scrambled up the last few steps towards the General. Reaching for her subconsciously he holds the sword lax in his hand. Maye and Lexi hold their weapons more at the ready as the guards draw their swords and Axe's.  
  
As Ryan looked at Luca her face changed from an emotionless expression to one filled with worry. "Get away," she says softly, then lifting her head slightly defiant to the man who is holding her she screams to Ryan and his companions. "RUN!"  
  
Grasping Luca's arm tighter causing her to gasp slightly from pain the mysterious man in green armor smiles up at Ryan. "Well who might this be?" Sneering wickedly the man arrogantly adds "I'm Geshtar, Servant of the Empire!" Lifting Luca slightly by her arm Geshtar holds her up like a prize. "Now hand over the seed or the Sage's blood will decorate the floor."  
  
Ryan looks at the slightly pained expression that Luca is giving him. He doesn't really want to do it ... but he can't see her die. Reaching within his shirt he grabs the Mana Seed and pulls it out.  
  
Luca stares at him in mix of horror and shock. "DON'T DO IT RYAN!" She yells at him before Geshtar twists her arm hard causing her to scream in pain.  
  
Ryan looks at the ground and holds up the Mana Seed. "Take it, Geshtar ... you win." He says right before handing the seed over to the General.  
  
Smiling Geshtar flings Luca over towards Ryan holding the seed up in one hand looking at it. "Good boy ... now I'll grant you a quick, painful death." He says as a loud roar of a monster echoes through the palace.  
  
Running to the edge of the altar platform Ryan, Luca, Maye, and Lexi all look at the pool of water that is a level lower in the great temple. Standing within the pool is a giant two headed monster, a jabberwocky. Raising one of its heads up it bellows once more sending its cry for blood through the very essence of the temple itself.  
  
As the four of them stared on at the beast several soldiers sneak up behind them and throw them towards the pull of water. Landing with a loud splash the jabberwocky twists both of its heads towards the party opening the beaks and roaring again a bit of saliva falls into the pool causing a loud hiss.  
  
"Watch out, the thing's poisonous." Maye yells taking up the axe and leaping to the side as one of the heads moves closer to her. Swinging the axe down she caught the leathery neck in a fierce attack only to have it bounce off without so much as a dent.  
  
Running along the side of the pool Lexi managed to get below the beast and fired an arrow into the abdominal region. The arrow managed to lodge itself in between its scales, eliciting a loud roar of pain. Angrily, both heads turned to the sprite and sprayed a cloud of poison, making her violently sick. Seeing an opportunity, the jabberwocky darted in with one of its heads, only catch a series of blows from Maye, who had ditched the axe in favor of her trusty Power Gloves. The blows had little effect on the towering creature, but it served its purpose in giving Lexi time to counteract the poison and back away.  
  
In the meantime, Ryan knelt beside LuCa, attempting to insure she was alright. On top of that, he felt miserable; he had given up the Seed of Water for her sake, and yet it looked as though they would both die anyway. "Luca..." he started.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Ryan..." she cut him off, not unkindly. "It's...it's alright. Just help your friends now, okay?" With that, Luca looked up at him, and gave a small smile. Though she couldn't say so outright...there was a small part of her that, strangely, felt happy over Ryan's choice. Even though she knew it was wrong, and HE knew it was wrong...he had still been willing to sacrifice the seed for her sake.  
  
Not entirely convinced, but unwilling to push the point, Ryan nodded with a slight smile before turning back to the battle, his Heavy Spear raised as he rushed in.  
  
Maye, seeing the need for it, quickly cast their recently acquired Defender magic, providing some much needed support. This proved fortuitous, since the creature lashed out with a foot, sending the girl flying across the pool.  
  
Lexi, hoping to distract the Jabberwocky, knocked another arrow, took careful aim, and fired, piercing one head's left eye. The socket sprayed a green ichor as the beast again roared in pain and confusion, thrashing about wildly. Ryan arrived in at this point, and took the opportunity to lunge forward, driving the spear into the creature's right flank.  
  
Screaming wildly, the creature nonetheless had the presence of mind to shake Ryan loose, sending the young warrior tumbling, his spear still embedded in it's side. Lexi was rewarded with another blast of poison, forcing her to back off momentarily as well.  
  
Once again, Maye jumped into the fray, rushing toward the protruding spear and forcing it deeper into the Jabberwocky's side before pulling it out again, trying to keep the creature off-balance and hurt. Ryan, once he had cleared the cobwebs from his head after his impromptu flight, shouted to Lexi, "Lexi! Use your Earth Slide magic! It might be our only shot!"  
  
The sprite nodded, and began chanting as her hands glowed with energy. Releasing the energy in a flash, a large ball of earthen rock materialized above their opponent, dropping onto it with greater force than they'd been able to bring with their weapons. Immediately, they could see that it had an effect, as the beast was staggering, but within short order, it began glowing blue, its wounds healing almost instantaneously.  
  
However, it was too late. Ryan nodded at Lexi, who began casting Earth Slide repeatedly, as he and Maye began battling the creature furiously, with renewed vigor: he with his trusty Broad Sword, and Maye with the Heavy Spear. Before long, the beast was severely weakened, one head little more than a useless stump, unable to even think about healing itself. Attempting to finish the job, Lexi cast Earth Slide once more...and the power fizzled. With dismay, she shouted, "I'm out of mana!"  
  
Ryan cursed softly, and was about to issue more orders, when the Jabberwocky saw an opportunity. Rushing forward with surprising speed, it approached the one target it saw as an easy mark...one that everyone had forgotten about.  
  
"LUCA!!!" Maye screamed in horror.  
  
Luca, who had been distracted by the battle, failed to see the creature's charge until it was too late to run. Raising an arm as she closed her eyes, the sage tried frantically to ward off the bite she knew was coming...  
  
Only to be greeted with a loud 'SHUNK' and a confused whimper. Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her.  
  
The jabberwocky's gaping maw was uncomfortably close, causing her to involuntarily step back. It was then that she saw what had stopped it. Ryan, his face set in a mask of fierce anger, had managed to drive his sword point first into the beast's skull.  
  
For another two seconds, the tableau was held before a heavy sigh was released, and the beast crashed to the ground, dead.  
  
Ryan dropped to his knees at that point, shortly before his body collapsed completely to the watery floor. Luca stood and ran to the boy's side. "Ryan...you're wounded..."  
  
"Huh?" Ryan blinked at her, not really understanding what she was saying through the haze of the wounds that racked his body. Nodding slightly in conferment he begins to slowly close his eyes as sleep beckoned him.  
  
Smiling slightly Luca knelt in the water, ignoring the water that seeped through her clothes, reaching out to pull his head onto her lap. Brushing a hand across his forehead Luca spoke softly to the warrior "Sleep, Ryan, everything is okay now." Lightly placing her hands on Ryan's cheeks Luca focused her power and began to heal this young man's wounds, as a slight smile spread on his face from what could only be a good dream.  
  
-End Flashback -  
  
Stirring from the memory Ryan looks once more at Luca. Her eyes shone bright despite the low light of the Water Temple. Reaching a hand up he lightly runs it along her cheek and up into her hair. Smiling down at him Luca wraps her arms a little more securely around him. "Are you okay." She asks in that voice that no matter how often Ryan heard it always seemed to be like listening to a warm stream or brook.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ryan says as he begins to sit up. However, he isn't able to because of Luca's arms pressing down on his chest lightly. Looking once more at her he could see slight rings around her eyes. "How long has it been since I crashed into the Temple."  
  
"It has been almost two days." Luca says after a moment of silence, as she continued to look at his face.  
  
Thinking to himself Ryan realized that's why she looked so tired. Moving his hands to hers he gently removes them from his chest and sits up turning his body as he does so in order to look at her. It was now the chance he would have to say it. "Luca ... do you mind if I tell you something." Ryan says looking at the sages face and marvelous aqua eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryan gathers the courage to do what he wanted to. "Luca ... this may sound strange however I think I may actually like you." He says managing not to stutter as he looks at her face. For a second nothing happened but then Luca's face lit up ... however her eyes contrasted as they began to look strangely sad at the same time.  
  
"I like you a lot too, Ryan ... but there is something you should know first." She says her voice filled with both gladness and sorrow in the same instant. She was afraid of telling him what she was about to tell him. Staring him squarely in the face Luca removes all emotions from her facial expression and stares at him. "I'm not human."  
  
END Chapter  
  
EA/N – Well sorry for the delay. You can blame both myself and Greatlight for it ... I had to reinstall my OS and that deleted my MS Word so till I had some money I was out of the writing gig for awhile. Greatlight took a bit cause of the research he needed to do for the battle section. (He's now officially Co-authoring it)  
  
Grealight: "Damn it, I didn't do much on this...but HE(points to Apocalypse) insisted that I say something...so here it is: something."  
  
Deth: "Yes ... well anyways thanks again for reading everybody ... we'll try and get the next chapter up before I ship to bootcamp." 


	4. Chapter 3

1

Disclaimer: I do not own SoM or anything else saves a whole lot of weird ideas.

A/N

Hey everybody, long time no sees huh. Well lets just say that I've been up to many interesting things of late. Mostly I joined the US Military and the US Navy in particular. Well, while I was at boot camp I managed to actually become very creative and have since pounded out several chapters for not just this story but for some of my other older fanfics. So anyways on with the story.

Chapter 3

Ryan stared back at Luca in mild shock. Her last several words sounding like steel within the quietness of the Water Temple. Wondering what Luca meant, Ryan pondered how best to reply silently, trying to come up with a way to ask for a better explanation of what she meant. Ryan was brought abruptly out of his thoughts by Luca's soft voice speaking softly to him.

"Ryan, as you know I am 200 years old. Most people appropriate my age to my proximity to the mana seed of water." Taking a deep breath Luca sighs heavily as she continues on with her story. "However, the truth is that I am formed from the very water that flows throughout the entirety of this temple."

"I was born from a puddle that had collected within the lower reaches of the temple. When the mana was delivered here to the temple by the surviving members of the mana tribe 200 years ago after the last mana war. I was given life solely to watch and protect the seed, temple, and the lands which were supported by the water seed. Over time the land changed and the waters flowed out from around the temple to connect with the waters all over the world.

Ryan sat on the floor of the water temple. He had never known any of this about either the seed or Luca. In some aspects it was like he was a student to Luca.

Continuing on Luca glanced at Ryan and smiled lightly at Ryan as she continues with the story. "Over the years people have come and visited this temple several times. Some, like Jema, almost working for the good of mana. Others just looking to pray for a little way then be on their way. It can be a little lonely here however it's not very dull."

Moving closer to Ryan, Luca knelt on the floor before him and reached up with one hand and placed it over her heart. "Despite all those people who have come and gone from this temple, Ryan, what I have felt for you here is more then what I have felt for anyone else." Removing the hand from her chest, Luca scoots back from Ryan she stares at his viasge with a mixture of sadness and love.

"That is why there is one thing I need to show you Ryan." As she says this Luca closes her eyes and slowly her body begins to change into what seems like a humanoid being comprised of only water. Her hair now streaming down her back in a cascade like a waterfall. Opening her eyes to Ryan they now emitted a greenish light like seaweed on a warm summers night. "This is what I really look like Ryan. An elemental being made entirely of water."

Ryan stared at the feminine figure of water in front of him. It was amazing that such a wondrous creature could exist in the first place. Although Ryan had seen many amazing things in his journeys however Luca was a creature of beauty and not one brought out of evil. Reaching a hand out towards her Ryan lightly places it on the side of Luca's face. The skin, if you can call it that, was cool and moist to the touch however was in no way wet. Ryan gently runs his thumb along her as he stares into her eyes.

Moving closer to Ryan, Luca began to cry softly upon his shoulder. This was the first time in her 200 hundred years of existence that a person had shown feelings for her besides reverence. Usually everyone who came to the temple of water had already known of the mana seed and the guardian that watches over both. In fact Ryan was the first person in all that time to enter the temple without any knowledge of either the seed or its guardian.

Luca pulled back slightly from Ryan's embrace. Looking up into his eyes Luca could see the questions that danced upon his mind. However, a sense of tiredness also showed itself within his eyes. He hadn't completely recovered from his injuries. Smiling gently at the young hero, Luca places her hands upon the side of his head and releases a minor sleeping spell. As Ryan drifted off to sleep the maiden of the water temple pulled him close and held him like a mother would a child.

For a long time she sat there holding him. It was a new feeling for her being in love with this hero who had risked his own life for others fairly selfishly. He had no real reason to go out and fight the empire or those who were behind even them. Yet he done that and more upon his journey. Before that his entire world existed of only a small town and ancient stories.

Getting up from in front of the alter Luca crossed to one of the temples many windows. She had also sensed a dark foreboding presence within the waters. As if something still lurked out there seeking to release the seals of mana that scattered the world. Perhaps part of why Ryan was sent here once more was to begin the quest all over just as he had the first time. However, this time she would be going with him.

End Chapter 3

EA/N

Well sorry for the long delay on that chapter people. Hopefully no one thinks this story is as dead as I make it seem. I already have another chapter for this story ready too as well as gathering info for the next one. So expect another update here fairly soon.


	5. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I still don't own Secret of Mana just I didn't in the last several chapters.

A/N

Well as I said I have several chapters of this story already to go and all I need is some ... info on something then I can begin working on the next chapter. However, I still have this chapter to go so on with the show.

Chapter 4: Waters Advice

Ryan awoke the next morning feeling fully refreshed. Blinking a couple of times Ryan stretched and shook the last remnants of sleep from his head. He had figured Luca was putting him to sleep the moment her hands touched his forehead. Now he was thankful cause he felt much better then he had previously.

Looking about at his surroundings, Ryan was mildly surprised that he was on the small out cropping within Undines cave. The water within this small cave was especially pristine even in comparison to the water temples. The Water Spirit Undine must have a special effect on the surrounding waters within this cave just as the seed of mana had a special effect on the waters within the temple.

Ryan watched the waterfalls for a little while. These were some of the most beautiful he had seen outside of Gaia's Navel which had a beautiful tiered effect. The crystal water falling majestically down into the pool of water at the foot of the outcropping.

The sound of water splashing draws Ryan's attention away from the waterfalls. Turning around Ryan see's an image that would forever be burned into his mind. The image that Ryan sees is Luca standing in the water.

Luca was standing waist deep in the water. Her aqua colored hair clung to her back to where it met the water where it spread apart along the surface creating its own train. Luca had discarded her robes and what jewelry she would wear with the robes. For all intensive purposes Luca was taking a bath with the water of Undines cave.

What really struck Ryan was the way the water just flowed over Luca's body. Her skin was so pale it seemed translucent. From the angle he was at Ryan could only see her back but she was a beautiful person no matter which way he looked. Even what was inside of her was beautiful to look at.

"You really shouldn't stare at a naked woman like that wielder of the Sword." A mysterious voice says from behind Ryan.

Blinking a bit surprised Ryan turned around to now stare at a slightly disgruntled Undine. The spirit of the mana seed looked at Ryan with unblinking eyes as she held her spear loosely within her webbed hands.

"I know you and my sister like each other however that doesn't mean you can look at her naked without her knowing." Undine says while splashing her tail about around. The sheets spreading evenly behind her.

"Sister?" Ryan says to the other water mana seed guardian. At this point Ryan was past getting surprised at anything after the events of the day before. "Mind running that one past me one more time Undine?"

"Well she kinda is," The guardian of the water temple itself begins, "I was born from the mana seed itself. In fact all of us who's powers you used were born from the seeds. Hence why we have control over a particular element."

"Okay, so basically what you're saying is if I hurt your sister I'd end up drowned ... or something to the extent." Ryan says cutting through the conversation.

"Precisely." Undine says before disappearing back under the water.

Ryan stares after Undine's shadow as she swims off under the waterfall. Ryan hoped that her promise would never have to be acted upon. He hadn't planned to ever hurt Luca but he, of all people, knows that if something will go wrong ... it will.

Tilting his head up Ryan stared up into Luca's marvelous green eyes. She was standing over him, bending slightly at the waist. Ryan blushes as he realizes Luca was still naked. Strolling his eyes along her body he realized that her front was just as proportionate as her back was. She wasn't by any means well endowed as the saying goes but she was nicely sized.

"Something wrong Ryan." Luca asks innocently behind him. She might hold all the knowledge of water however she was, in many ways, still innocent.

Ryan blushes more as he bows his head. This was definitely an awkward situation to say the least for the hero. Luca taking a small guess at what might be bothering him walked over towards her clothes and began to get dressed. Listening intently for the sound her to finish getting dressed Ryan couldn't get the previous image out of his mind.

Ryan turned around when he could no longer hear the sound of luca changing. What greeted his eyes was a slight surprise for him. Luca was standing there in a female travel jumper. The color complimented her eyes and hair beautiful as it was a deeper blue then either thus cause both to be more apparent to the eye. Around her wrists were a couple of deep blue arm bands also. Spinning around to show it off to him Luca smiled. "What do you think Ryan."

"You realize there is one slight problem with our relationship Luca." Ryan stars off by saying to the Maiden of Water. "You're immortal ... but I'm not so you'd out live me by a lnog shot."

Luca looks at Ryan a moment. Reaching out with her hands she gently cups his face drawing him a little closer to her. "Thats why I am wearing this outfit Ryan. I thought you and I might go and search for a way for me to become mortal ... or a way for you to become immortal." Luca moves even closer to him so close that they are nearly kissing. "I don't want to lose you Ryan."

Looking Luca over Ryan realizes she has no weapon. Reaching into the pack he carried he searches around for the spear she had given him so long ago. "I believe this was yours Luca." He says handing it over to her.

Luca gratefully takes the spear and slings it over her back with such grace and smoothness to make Ryan believe she used that spear lot in ages past. Removing the whip from the pack Ryan snaps it to make sure the leather is still good. Though it was no longer the regular whip it had once been he didn't want it breaking if he could avoid it.

Taking Luca's hand gently within his own Ryan the two began to exit the cave. From here on danger would be always next to them ... but they were prepared for that eventuality.

Chapter End

EA/N

Well once again I am sorry to all those looking for frequent updates I'm just glad I was able to get this story done in a fairly timely manner. Well thats all for me this time catch some story time ... same story place.


	6. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I do not own Secret of Mana. Just the imagination to make these stories.

A/N: Sorry for the delay once more. Lack of internet has been the big key this time. Life in very old barracks isnt always fun.

Chapter 5:

Ryan recoiled the whip once more as the rabite he was fighting explodes in a spray of water. He had always wondered about why the rabites sprayed water when they were killed. Probably just another miracle of mana he thought as he leaps from a hornet sting. Getting an idea, Ryan rolls backwards a little and springs to his feet using the momentum of the roll to power a strong upward lash from the whip causing the bone to be instantly crushed.

Looking over a shoulder he saw Luca taking on a Mushboom. Luca circled just outside of the Spears striking range simply cause it would put her into the range of the creatures sleep powder. The mushboom takes it top off, throwing it towards Luca. That is the moment that Luca needed. Swinging the butt of the spear up at the last second, Luca causes the mushbooms cap to be thrown up into the air. Rushing in, Luca slams the tip of the spear through the mushbooms body using an upward thrust. A death cry rips out from the mushbooms face before disappearing in a cloud of powder.

Ryan smiled warmly in Lucas direction as he runs some fresh oil over the whips worn material. He hadnt known quite what to expect when the two of them decided to travel together. Her ability with the spear definitely was a bit of a surprise. Although it was definitely not an unwelcome surprise to be sure. Despite the return of manas balance the world was still populated by a large number of monsters.

Luca returned his smile with one of her own before he saw him collapse to the ground. Looming over his prone body was an outstretched goblin axe, being held by one of the grotesque monsters. Screaming Luca dashed towards the foul humanoid monsters, her spear close to her side and gathering energy. Just as she is about to let loose a flurry of thrusts she too crashes towards the ground as an unseen hammer smashes into her middle back.

Several more goblins step out of the undergrowth. One having a skull like helmet on with feathers sticking out of it. We feast good tonight. He says as the goblins pick up their captives and carry them back towards the village.

Ryan awoke with a start only to fall right back to the ground from the pain coursing pain The last thing he remembered was being hit by a hammer and Lucas scream. Sitting up slowly this time, Ryan looked around the small room her was placed in.

It seemed to be a mud-hut with several individual rooms converted for jail cells. From what he could tell none of the rooms had windows and the only real door was on the opposite side of the building from where his cell was located. Luca was located in a similar cell across from his own, her body still limp on the huts floor.

This was indeed bad, not only did he have no weapon, but Luca wasnt near him either. Plus with her being unconscious, there was no way to summon any of the Mana spirits to come and get them out of the prison. Leaning his head against the wall, Ryan tried to think of some way for the two of them to get out of this mess without either Luca or himself getting hurt.

As he sat there thinking on what to do a soft moan was ushered out of the cell across from him. Moving back over to the bars Ryan saw Luca twitching slightly before finally coming to completely. The Maiden slowly got up using her hands to brace herself, slowly sitting up she looked around her cell, her head moving a little bit quicker with each pass, almost as if she was beginning to panic. Finally her voice broke the silence, carrying with it one single word, Ryan?

Ryan smiled when she said it, calming a little himself, Ryan looked at her back and smiled before calling back out to her, Turn around Luca. He said, trying to keep a straight face as he says it in such a way that the Maiden doesnt feel like shes being laughed at, although he doubt she would really mind if he did chuckle a little.

Turning around in flurry of movement, Lucas face is a mixture of worry and relief. Moving closer to the bars, she leans on them heavily as a small gasp of pain escapes her mouth, the injury to her back still being felt, especially from the quickness of the movement she had just made. Offering up a weak smile to Ryan she looks at him, glad in knowing that he is alright.

Reaching up into the scarf that circled his head, Ryan removed one of the few pieces of candy that he kept there for just such an occasion. Stretching his arm out between the cell bars, he could almost reach out to Luca with them. Reaching her own arm out Luca grabbed hold of the piece of candy from his hand, squeezing in gently to tell him she was fine before pulling her hand away and popping the small item into her mouth, chewing on the gum like object.

Pulling another one of the small pieces of candy from his scarf, Ryan pops one into his own mouth, feeling the slight cooling sensation they had over his body. Looking at Luca with a slightly worried expression, more afraid of the where they were and not the fact she was there. Sure he didnt want to put her into danger, however, to late for that now. The only thing they could really do was try and get out of their current predicament.

Luca smiled at Ryan and reached her arm out between the bars. Smiling in return Ryan reaches out and grasps her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know he would do something. Before he could say anything several goblins came in and opened the doors to the cages, keeping their axes at a ready in case the two tried to escape. Holding hands the two walked out of the hut towards the goblin cooking pot, wondering what to do.

Chapter End

A/N: Sorry for the delay as I said lack of internet on my comp has been an issue however thank those people who like reading and please review if you get a chance.


End file.
